Bonds of Blood
by observer of dimensions
Summary: AU Everyone thought the monsters would try to destory the human race. It was however a human creation that caused grief and pain. Working together Tsukune and Moka try to protect the monsters and humans from a growing threat


A Normal Day at Work

A young man was leaning against a door staring down the hall of the sixth floor of the apartment building he was in. Only a small part of his body was hidden in the frame of the door. He wore all black, from his shoes to his jacket. His earpiece buzzed to life a voice on the spoke into his ear. "We have conformation, the target is in his apartment head in now".

As the voice finished speaking the young man ran to the door He reaches into his jackets and pulls out a handgun. Without stopping he lifts his foot and kicks the door. The door is old and weak it is easily kicked in.

The target is in front of him on the other side of the room. The target looks like a thirty old man. He has short black hair and wears on an undershirt and sweatpants. The target is muscular, just a little bit more muscular then what a human's body is capable of becoming.

In a blink of an eye the target has a handgun pointed at the young man. Before the target can fire the young man raise his gun and shoots. The bullet hits the target's gun knocking it out of his hand. Without a second thought the target charges at the young man.

The young man knows that even if he fires again the target won't go down before he rams into him causing injuries. The young man bends forward and as he does a hand pushes down on his back. The hand belongs to a young woman with silver hair. She pushes down on the young man's back more as she lifts both feet and nails the target directly on the chest. Sending him backwards.

The target falls to the floor unable to get up. Using the momentum from her attack the young woman leaps forward landing just in front of the target. She leans over the target and grabs is undershirt with one hand. The other hand is raised, ready to strike.

The target looks into her red eyes and laughs. "NO matter what you do we will win". A second later his body spasms on it's own. The light in his eyes fades and with in seconds his body becomes limp.

Letting go of the targets undershirt she stands up. "Tsukune he self-destructed…I'll look around and try to find anything related to what ever his was doing here…can you contact HQ telling them to send over the investigator squad" she says quietly to him. "Ok Moka" Tsukune says as he press his earpiece with a finger. "This is Tsukune reporting in the target is dead please send in the investigation squad". The voice responded, "Understood they are on there way.

Tsukune now finished with the call went after Moka who had gone into another room. She was in the kitchen looking in the fridge. Sensing Tsukune she turned her head toward him. "Nothing of interest in here" she said "You know Moka the investigation squad can look through everything the is no need to for you to do the snooping he said with humor in his voice. "True but I might as well to pass the time…"

Tsukune leaded up against the frame of the doorway into the kitchen. He stayed there for a second before straighten up "I guess I should have a look around…who knows maybe my human eyes might catch something. As he left Moka closed the fridge door. She smiled and shook her head.

Fifteen minutes later the investigation squad came into the apartment. Has they started to search Tsukune had a word with the head of the squad about a computer they found and the need to transport it.

"So I guess we make a full report back at base" Moka suggested as Tsukune joined her outside the building. "Yea then lets go home" Tsukune said as he handed her a small object after making sure no one was around. It was a Rosario, which Moka placed on a necklace around her neck. Moka wobbled a little bit as she begins to transform into a pink haired young woman with green eyes.

As the transformation finish she placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder to support herself. After the transformation induced dizziness passed she let go of Tsukune and smiled at him. "Good work today Tsukune". Tsukune smiled back at the beautiful woman beside him. They continued to walk down the street giving no indication that they were a part of what had transpired in the apartment building not to long ago.

XXX

**You are in a small room. The room is lowly lit with antique lamps that stand in the four corners of the dark red room. Many pictures hang on the wall, they very from size and era. Some of the pictures are even from recent years. A vary of objects are placed around the room including swords, books, DVDs, clothes and many other things. A Persian rug covers the entire floor **

**In the middle of the room is an old chair. It has red felt and wooden legs. A man sits in it holding a glass of wine. He wears a black vest with white buttons. His pants are grey was well as his thin suit. A fedora covers his head and because of the low lighting only his mouth is visible. **

"**Greetings visitors hope the description of this place did not bore you…you can call me Mr. Beta, I guess you can say devise made by the author on a whim. Let me get straight to it. Let me explain the story a bit…This is a alternate timeline then the one created in the manga…The year isn't that big a deal to know so lets say it is in the 2020's ok? Now in this timeline instead of monster going into hiding and whatnot they have continued to live with their presence known to humans"**

"**OF course things do go smoothly in the beginning…wars, hate crimes…you get the picture…luckily things calm down, people do give a care about what you are…Laws on both the human side and monster side are made to keep the peace between them…sadly even with this peace there is a feeling that never goes away…can one guess what it is…well I guess tell you give away the answer but what the heck…It's fear"**

"**The Humans feared what the monsters could do if they ever decided to rampage…so when Technology became advance enough they decided to create better humans through bioengineering. Instead of changing the whole human race into bioengineered humans they created a sub race to protect them from the monsters…well not make a long story shorter the Biomods as they were called, came together and decided that the were superior to everyone else…even thought none of them were not treated as slaves they revolted…they were eventfully pushed back but escaped to Antarctica where their numbers continued to grow…I think you got the jest of it so I will return you to the story…Take care and enjoy"**

**XXX **

Tsukune and Moka stopped in front of a large, grey skyscraper. The building belonged to the organization that both of them were a part of. The organization went by the name United Peace Core or the UPC. Humans and monsters came together and create UPC to deal with any threat normal armed force could not handle.

"So I'll make the report you can rest" Moka said "Moka I may be a weak human but I don't need to take a rest every hour…" Tsukune said with a sigh as they both walked in to the building. "I know but we really haven't had a day off recently…even when we aren't in the field we got desk duty…" Moka replied. "I'm fine really...besides tomorrow we don't have to come in till the afternoon" Tsukune said, his face a little grim.

Moka know what he was talking about and said nothing. "_I think we underestimate him sometimes" __**I…I know that but he is still human, they are so fragile"**__ But he has worked so hard to stay with us and to continue to stay with us_ _that has to count_ _for something doesn't it inner me?"__** "…"**_

Having walked into an elevator Tsukune pulled out a card and swiped it through a card slot. Having verified his ID the button panel unlocked allowing them to choose floors that are restricted to all non-employees. Tsukune push a button and the elevator rose. Neither Moka nor Tsukune spoke as the rode the elevator to their desired floor.

The door slide open and the both of them walked out into the hallway before them. Shortly after they spotted to figures coming from the opposite direction. It was Keito and Kuyo. As they got closer Kuyo looked at there direction and gave a brief nod. Keito on the other hand ignored both Moka and Tsukune.

Once Moka and Tsukune passed them Moka turned her head to Tsukune. "Well Keito is ignoring us as usual but I'm surprise Kuyo looked at us let alone gives us a nod." Moka said "oh…well I think I earned a bit of his trust…" Tsukune answered sheepishly. "What…when?" she asked "It was a month ago remember that they couldn't send you because of the heavy rain storm…the higher ups decided to have me team up with Kuyo…and during the mission I actually save him and aided him other times as well" Tsukune said answering Moka's question. "oh…ok" was all Moka could say back"

"_**I remember that…interesting I would think with his dislike of humans Kuyo would kill Tsukune rather then team up with him…" **_ Finally they reached the office of their superior. After knocking on the door they were called in. Once inside and the door closed they began their report.

As they made their report a group of off duty agents who had watch them go into the office started to talk about them. "Was that Moka and Tsukune" one asked. "Yup goes to show how even humans can become top agents". "Wait isn't Moka a monster" "yes but Tsukune is human…and a rather impressive one considering that the heads continue to send him on dangerous missions" "Well they wouldn't keep sending him if he held Moka back"

An officer who was reading a newspaper looked at the group. "Tsukune trains hard to continue to stay in the most optimal condition he can be in…If he doesn't there is no way he would be able to stay as Moka's partner" The man returned to his newspaper. Before anyone could continue the conversation Moka and Tsukune walked out of the office.

The group of agents dispersed as the duo walked down the hall to the elevator. "So your cooking dinner tonight?" Moka asked once they were in the elevator. "Yea is that ok with you?" Tsukune asked "…no problem…but can I have same of your blood for desert?" Moka asked pleadingly. Tsukune sighed before nodding his head. Moka thanked him with a hug.

XXX

After dinner and a shower back at their apartment Moka sat on the in front of her nightstand brushing her hair. Tsukune can into the room; he had just finished cleaning the dishes. He proceeded to take off the clothes on the upper part of his body.

Moka watched him through his reflection on the mirror. She cringed a little when she saw all the scars on his body. '_**Those scars…they will continue to be a reminder of all the times we failed to protect him…we could have done better…" Inner Moka said to the outer. **_

As Tsukune walked to the bathroom to take his shower Moka turned around. "Are you sure you want to go in now I'm sure the bath still smells herby?" Moka asked " I don't mind" Tsukune said turning to show Moka the smile on his face before closing the bathroom door behind him.

"_**It looks like our blood has finally left his body" inner Moka said." **"That's good to hear I was worried that if our blood did not dissipate soon it will start to corrode him" outer said. **"Never the less we need to be careful…even thought we only have given him blood six times over the years our blood stays inside him longer each time…not only that but last time he was sick for days afterward" ** "r…right I don't want to lose him" **"neither do I…"** _

Realizing that inner Moka wanted to stop talking Otter Moka decided to get into bed. She closed her eyes and fell to sleep shortly after.

Moka found herself outside in the streets. The city was on fire, smoke was everywhere. Moka felt a disturbing force behind her. She started to turn her head but stopped she know what was behind her. She went straight into a sprint, running away from whatever was behind her. All around her buildings were in ruins, dead bodies were everywhere. Sensing that she was not being followed she slowed down. She looked down to a puddle of dirty water. Looking back at her was the ten-year-old form of both her inner and outer self.

She wondered the streets for a time. Nothing but death and destruction surrounded her. She spotted a huge fire and walked toward it. She gasped at the sight she saw before her. Burning dead bodies were piled up a large pool of blood surrounded the bodies. That wasn't the most horrible thing, what was most horrible was the fact that some of the bodies there were people she knew. The bodies of servants as well as other vampires she knew were there. She saw her sisters' bodies or part of them scattered through out the pile.

Moka jumped as a dark raspy voice came from the pile. "We…we…err…lo…o…king….fo…r you…It's alllll…you…r….fault…we…would have…lived …if…we hadn't need to…look for…you" The bodies started to move, reaching out to her. Moka stepped back afraid that the bodies were going to attack her. She turned around to run away but a tall figure stood in front of her. The figure was neither human nor monster. The figure had a large sword in on hand. It raised the sword over its head. "Good bye beast" it said as the blade swung down.

Moka's eyes flashed opened. She was in the bed staring up at the ceiling. Instantly tears began to fall from her eyes. She turned onto her right side and reached out to the person beside her.

Tsukune was already awake, he knew what was happening. Moka was never able to go through a week without at least one nightmare. Every time it happen she would cry and reach out for Tsukune. For some reason he would wake up moments before Moka woke up from the nightmare. As if it was a ritual Tsukune would place a arm along Moka's back and head and draw himself closer to her. Tsukune would gently press her head to his chest and let her cry.

Moka would grab him and hug him with as much might he could handle. She would press the rest of her body against his and continue to cry for a time. Inner Moka had no objections to this for even she was affected by the nightmares. The times when she did not share the same nightmares as her other self she would experience ones for worst then what she could describe.

During the times Inner Moka remained unseal during nights she would do the same as outer Moka and cuddle with Tsukune but without the crying.

After an hour had passed, Moka was finally able to stop crying. To help sooth her Tsukune would stroke her hair. Moka's eyes became heavily, sleep was finally retuning to her. As she drifted of to sleep she spoke quietly to Tsukune "I just want these nightmares to end" "so do I Moka so do I" Tsukune said softly. __


End file.
